


October Writing Jam: A Deep Violet Halloween

by CDSTACK



Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDSTACK/pseuds/CDSTACK
Summary: Sorry it took so long! A very deep story featuring Skullgirl's own dominating heroine, D. Violet, and a very shy Anon. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for sticking around!
Kudos: 2





	October Writing Jam: A Deep Violet Halloween

You had never gone to a Halloween party before. 

Er, wait, correction. You’ve never been to a Halloween party like THIS before. 

One of those “adults-only” parties, where scandalously sexy costumes flourished and bottles of the finest liquor flowed, tasting like that of the most sweetest candy. 

You heard about it from a couple of older guys at school- you know, the ones who were still seniors despite being 21 and hung out behind the bleachers everyday smoking on the hood of their cars. They mentioned it being “these guys always throw the biggest parties, they’re, like, filthy rich”, “the sexiest goddessdamn thing this year”, and “they were gonna get a lot of tail tonight”. 

And you, deciding to experience what such a thing could be for yourself, had decided in a moment of youthful influence to try and get inside. 

Of course that was easier said than done. You needed a costume, a fake ID, and just enough time to get yourself ready. 

The costume part was easy enough. You got a vampire costume, added a bit of fake blood around it, added a few delicate cuts to show off your chest, thanking the Trinity you spent this summer blasting it in that gym down in Little Innsmouth. 

The fake ID and the wine was a bit harder. 50 bones had to go to that weird looking dude who hung out beside the ice cream shop. Yeah, the one with the scruffy beard and those big thick glasses. You were pretty sure he was a pervert, but he was a talented pervert at that. 20 minutes later, you had a convincing fake ID. The wine you were able to get by coughing up another 40 bones to get someone to score you a bottle of Renoir Red, which you kept ice cold and hidden in a cooler down in your basement. 

It was lucky you had even made it out of the house at all, considering how late you stayed to do some extra credit work for Ms. Victoria. While she was a strict teacher, she had a very skilled way with the words, especially with the male students in your class, for one reason or another. You had only managed to finish up the extra credit assignments on religious focus on Halloween and the controversy surrounding it, when you had just looked at the clock. 

In between thoughts of cursing yourself for being such a teacher’s pet, you consider what exactly could happen when you arrived, walking through the cool autumn breeze of Maplecrest’s streets, bottle wine hidden in a brown paper bag and vampire costume suited up. You’d either A) Be tossed out by some haughty stepford mom who tried to look 30 years younger in an embarrassing outfit or B) Be let in and get a couple drinks and hang out with the upper crust. 

Or, for a moment, you consider C) Abandoning this plan, getting some beer from your old man’s basement fridge and spend the night watching shlocky horror movies until you fall asleep. 

Dodging little kids in costumes with full plastic pumpkins, and the occasional cop car, who despite being on normal patrol, you felt was out to bust any underage kids, you find yourself in the ritzier areas of Maplecrest. 

The once simple picket fences faded into grand marble walls, topped with beautiful golden spheres and statues. The gardens became more elaborate, becoming more like courtyards that sprawled out from the street to cozy up around the huge glass windows of the house. Fancy cars, sleek and chrome, sprawl out across huge driveways, their passengers crowding around on porches or crowded inside. You could just SMELL the aroma of colorful drinks of delicious intoxication pouring out from the inside. 

You follow the address on the note you scribbled down, hoping that you weren’t a number off or misspelled the street name. After a mess of twisting and turning through suburbia, you find yourself standing in front of a large gilded door of a rather imposing mansion. Inside you could hear laughter, cheering, spooky music, and the occasional sight of a drunken party-goer in a fancy costume stumble past the window on their way to vomit outside. 

Summoning up the courage, you ring the doorbell, hoping someone could hear it above all the noise. For a few seconds, no one answered, and you wondered if this was even a good idea at all, considering you were standing here in a vampire costume outside of some stranger’s house trying to sneak in and get... 

“Oh! Hello there!” 

The response of a mature woman’s tone broke your inner monologue. Standing before you, with a wine glass in one hand full of very rich red wine and a long skinny cigarette sticks in the other, a woman dressed in a very elaborate flapper girl costume greeted you at the door. She looked down at you with a polite smile, her brown curls bobbing as she did so. 

“Uh....yeah, I’m here for the party. 16 Robinson Drive...?” 

“Yes, this is the house!” The woman nodded, taking a sip of her wine. ”But...were you invited? Or at least, know anyone?” 

Shit. Okay, you thought of this. This was an old trick you saw on TV once. Putting on your most confident smile, you hand her your ID, praying to the Trinity she wouldn’t see it was fake in the light. 

“Of course I am! I’m a friend of Bob’s!” 

The woman looked over the ID and then smiled warmly, laughing in delight, as if she had made herself look like a fool. 

“Oh, you mean Bobby? He couldn’t come tonight, sick with the flu I hear. But, I’m glad one of his friends came!” 

“Who’s at the door, hon?” 

A man, a rather burly man dressed up like a ghoulish, stitched-up monster, walked up to greet his wife and the apparent new guest. 

“One of Bobby’s friends!” 

“Bobby DeSal? Big Bad Bob?” The man laughed, making you feel like you were the butt of some kind of stupid in-joke. “He told me he was going to send someone to liven the party up in his place!” 

“We’re sorry for the whole twenty-one questions.” The woman giggled, both her and husband standing aside to let you in. “But, there’s been those awful rumors about these kids from the high school trying to come in for beer and whatnot.” 

“Well, rest assured, I’m here on Bobby’s behalf. He even sent some wine for you guys!” 

You present the wine with an air of maturity you picked up from those awful daytime soap operas. The man and woman take the gift happily, now at ease with your presence. 

“Renoir Red, oh, just what we needed for the punch!” 

“Ah, come on in!” The man lets out a friendly laugh. “The party’s already started!” 

Thank Trinity that worked. If some impressionable young folks were somehow reading this, they too would use these tips to try and get into places too... 

Walking inside was like walking into a whole different world. The quiet and peaceful Halloween mood of children and pumpkins faded into an explosion of laughter, music, and drinking. The air was sweet, misty from a fog machine belching out vapor from somewhere above you, tinted with the rosy aroma of wines and spirits. Glittery lights twinkled, pumpkins flashed in hellish orange bursts, and loud jazzy music poured through almost every crevice and crack in the wall. 

Men and women wandered about, dressed to the nines in their costumes. Some were elaborate, others were more seductive in nature. A sexy cat-lady posed on a zombie man’s lap. A sexy nurse trio flirted with a group of male doctors in a big sitting area of couches and loungers. You could swear a man dressed in a Black Egret costume- although could just the helmet and some torn uniforms to show off muscles- posing with a sexy Annie of the Stars lady. 

Okay, what to do first? You didn’t want to stand out too much, but you didn’t want to fade away and mess everything. You shuffled past a Beowulf cosplayer, ignoring the rank musk coming from him, and found your way down some steps into a huge cellar. Or, not much of a cellar, as it was a huge barroom, complete with a wrap-around bar, a stage, and tables of food in which costumed guests surrounded them. 

Maybe a drink would loosen you up right? Surely a nice flowery sweet drink could get you all ready to mingle. 

You find yourself over at the bar, doing your best to try and blend in. The bartender, clearly a man just a year or two older than you, busily carries a tray of colorful drinks back and forth to thirsty patrons. A menu lays in front of you, laminated, covered in garish Halloween font rattling a list of spooky themed drinks. 

“THE ELIZABETH SHORT, THE BLOODY MARIE, THE SKULL AND BONES, ROTTING GUT, BRAIN JUICE, WITCH’S BREW---” 

And so on and so forth. 

You think for a moment, and settle on a Skull and Bones cocktail, wondering what exactly was in it that would bring to mind skulls and bones. You give your order to the bartender, who only gives a confirming nod to show he’s listening among slinging drinks back and forth. 

In a moment, a cocktail glass full of orange liquid slides down toward you. It’s topped with two long straws of black licorice, and one of those gimmicky candy skulls that melt in your mouth when you eat it. 

It tastes alright, more citrus-y than anything, but you can really taste the burn of the liquor in the back. Fiery, sweet, and strong. You took a few sips to blend in, hoping to carry the maturity of your supposed age as best as you could. You did have a few drinks before, a few beers with your pals sure, but this one was pretty strong, even for you. 

But still, it did the job of getting you a bit more relaxed. Maybe you weren’t here just to score a teenage thrill of infiltrating an adult party and getting some free drinks and hang with some sexy costumed women, but maybe you were here to just kick back and relax, loosen up a bit. You had been really putting in the hours with Ms. Victoria, extra credit assignments, oral reports, book reports, research papers- you could have used a bit of time to have some good old teenage fun. Hell, if you were lucky, maybe you could just find some cute older woman to have a bit of flirtatious fun with.... 

“One Elizabeth Short, extra bitters, extra lime, and skip the veil garnish.” 

You don’t know why, but that voice made you jump. It sounded so familiar, like you had heard it before, but it was just off enough to mess up the image of the person who was speaking, like a popular song played on different instruments. You glance over beside you, seeing a woman sit down beside you. 

You have to say, out of all the costumes here, this woman clearly put it in the work. Violet body paint that shined across a rather curvy, defined body. A black, skin-tight leotard-if the attire she wore could even be defined as a leotard how short it was- displayed luscious curves that seemed to be plump in the right areas and so temptingly firm in other areas that one could almost feel the taught muscles just beneath their fingertips should they graze along her body, trails for young fingers to brush along into supple smooth thighs, trembling to the coos of the woman’s experienced, sultry moans as if your fingers were playing her like the pianist in the jazz song. Knee-high heeled boots gripped to shapely legs that seemed to have been poured into them, heels clinging to the rhythm of the hot steaming jazz that roared into the room. A pair of ample breasts, mature for the woman’s age but in the way that they seemed so full and round, easily swaying behind the comparatively thin clasps of leather, bringing to mind those images of mature women in those medical textbooks you’ve snuck peeks at in the library. Not too perky, not too drooping, but rather like warm inviting pillows that held a tempting aroma of natural feminine aroma that you could swear your lips could taste along the smooth mounds if you would just lean in close enough for even a second. Violet hair streaked with the darkest trails of amethyst and jasmine poured along like plum rivers, silky and delicate as they curled around her neck, obscuring an already dark mask that reflected these crystal cyan eyes, so clear like the cocktail glass she skillfully twirled in her gloved fingers, eyes you could have seen before but in this moment felt so attracted and yet so paralyzed by them that you couldn’t have seen them running in sharp eagle-eyed gazes along your own costume. Those horns had to be fake, but they looked so real, nightmarishly so like that of the demons, the succubae you had heard of in those trashy horror movies, and at that same time, so evilly tempting that a part of you could only imagine how they would feel brushing against your cheek, while those purple lips whispered things in your ear- dominating things, motherly things, how she would swaddle you in her whips and chains and run her nimble exploring fingers through your hair while your own hungry lips suckled on those... 

Sweet Trinity, this drink was stronger than you thought. Were you really that much of a lightweight when it came to stronger drinks like this? Maybe you oughta slow down and keep cool. 

“Close your mouth, darling~. It’s really not a good look for you~” 

The costumed woman laughed, and the oddly sensual train of thought in your head stopped. Was your mouth really open? Or was she messing with you? 

“Oh! So...sorry! Uh...I...” 

“Oh, relax! It’s not like it’s the first time I’ve had a young man drooling over me!” 

The woman laughed again and took a sip of her drink, nudging a bit closer to you. 

“You know...you do look awful familiar. Haven’t I seen you before...?” 

Dammit, not now. Just your luck you’d get into one of these things, and some friend of your mom or aunt or whoever recognizes you out of all places. 

Cutting the fact that whoever this is cuts a nice figure, you shrug and play it cool. 

“Well, people say I have one of those faces. Always mistaking me for someone or another.” 

You hoped that it worked. 

The woman looked over you again and shook her head, sipping her drink. 

“You’re right. But, still, it’s like I’ve seen you before, but I just don’t know where...” 

The woman scoots closer to you, teasingly poking your chin with a gloved finger. She smirked slyly, as if she was enjoying the nervousness you were trying to hide. 

“But, what I do know, is that you’re rather cute, especially for someone so mature~….” 

“C...cute?” You stammer. Your head struggles to come up with a good explanation, but for some reason, it’s clouded in a fog of bashful submissiveness that grew stronger with every prod she gave to your cheek. 

“Yes, you look so precious~! I have to say, I like what I see~. You really pull off that sexy vampire costume~” 

“Well...it’s, uh, not meant to be that sexy...just kinda torn up looking? What are you supposed to be anyway?” 

The woman laughed again, pinching your cheek in a playful way, uncrossing her legs for a moment to reveal just how tight that leotard was pressed to her thighs before crossing them again. Her seductive smirk never lost its place, glistening with the shine of vodka and citrus. Her horns seemed to twitch slightly, as if they were sensors, the kind you’d see on an insect. She flicked her purple hair back into a sort of trademark style, pointing at her outfit. 

“Has it really been that long? I’m sure the kids of today would have known about Deep Violet, the crime-fighting mistress of New Meridian! You know, whipping evil into place?” 

Huh. Deep Violet. The name rung a bell- it was in these old comics you remember people collect and trade. It was about a vigilante who had a “passion for stepping out crime in her high heels” and “showing evil the pleasure of pain.” Or something along those lines, it was mostly popular for its heroine, who for reasons you could imagine, was something of a controversial figure for parents and moral high rollers. 

“Oh, yeah. I heard about the comics and all. You, uh, pull of a real good costume!” 

“Cos...oh, yes! It’s very accurate. Let’s just say I pride myself on being true to the source!” 

The way she said costume, as if she was surprised you had even said that, would have made you think twice, but that was suddenly distracted by the feeling of something slipping against your leg, like a snake brushing around your leg. 

And to your surprise- it was! A golden, fanged snake sniffing and brushing against you, like it was eyeing up your leg for a quick meal. 

“H..hey!” You pull your leg back in surprise. The woman laughed and pulled her hand back, revealing a whip of sorts, fashioned into a slithering golden snake, its teeth sharp, glistening with what you presumed to be a homemade “venom” that dripped from its fangs in black drops. 

“See? The infamous Pazuzu Whip! It’s D. Violet’s specialty, you know?” The woman stroked the snake’s head gently, the creature seemingly rolling comfortably against the warm leather of her gloves. “You know, it’s said a single bite of Pazuzu’s venom will leave the victim a stumbling, sweaty mess, constantly looking for punishment and release~? The sheer agony of no release from their crimes will leave them begging for mercy~!” 

The woman laughed again, slyly tossing the Pazuzu Whip towards you again. You flinch, the snake’s head coming close to grazing your exposed skin on your costume. The heroine laughs again- it's not a mocking laugh, but rather a teasing, seductive laugh. It’s almost as if she’s toying with you, seeing you get all wound up and nervous, but not enough to drive you away. 

“Oh, where are my manners? Please, call me Vic...I mean, Violet. Miss Violet.” She stuck her hand out for a shake. 

“Anon. Just Anon is fine...” You shook her head politely, offering her the best smile you could despite your bashfulness. “Wait, your name is Violet?” 

“Yes. It suits me well, doesn’t it?” 

“As in...Violet, who dressed up like Deep Violet.” 

“Like I said, darling, it suits me.” 

You nod your head and gave an awkward chuckle. It’s not everyday you find yourself talking to a rather beautiful and mature woman such as Miss Violet. Especially not in a vampire costume and...uh, whatever sort of superhero-bondage costume Miss Violet was wearing. 

“You’re not much of a conversationalist are you, young man?” 

“I’m sorry...I just never have been.” 

“It’s nothing be ashamed of! In fact, I have found that most young men who are the quietest turn out to be the most....titillating~” 

You can’t help but sneak a glance at the way her tongue, which true to her accurate costume design, seems almost forked like that of a snake, runs across her lips as she says the last word. 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s my belief that those who keep the most quiet, can be the most surprising. You see how a bunch of those big bad boys over there are showing themselves around?” 

Violet gestured to a gathering of men, dressed up in sexy Egret costumes, surrounded by women, flexing their muscles through the uniforms. 

“I can guarantee every last one of them is an idiot. No real bravado, no real skill. They couldn’t dare handle themselves without those obviously plastic muscles they have. They’d flinch at the first sign of a stinging whip or the intimate squeeze of handcuffs.” 

Violet smirked and sipped her drink again until it was empty, tapping you on the forehead as if she was a teacher using you as an example. 

“But, with quiet boys like you, there’s at least something in there, wild, untamed, waiting. You could handle a bit of discomfort, or else you’d obviously wouldn’t be here, being so...reserved. You could power through any sort of pain to find the pleasure that lies at the end~” 

Okay, past the oddly erotic and bdsm-esque suggestions, was Violet really complimenting you? 

You take another sip of your drink, feeling the burning in your stomach get a little hotter, but a tang sweeter. You look over at her, a part of you rather impressed that someone like her could find interest in you, but also a bit confused? Just why did she find some interest in you, out of everyone here? 

“I don’t want to sound like that....I mean, see that’s nice you think that, but...look, I’m just here to unwind and have a good time. I’m not here to prove anything...I think?” 

Violet smiled widely, gently moving to cup your chin and guide it towards her face, her cyan blue eyes gazing into your own eyes. 

“Please, darling, I study human limitations in my line of work, the thresholds of pain to make one beg for mercy! I know what I’m talking about. Tell you what, why don’t you and I spend the rest of this party together? You and me?” 

You almost choke on your cocktail. You had joked to friends before about hooking up with a “hot milf” at the party, but that was mostly you blowing smoke. Now, to have it happen, you’re actually a bit nervous! You didn’t think you’d get this far! 

“W...what?” 

“You heard me, young man. I’ll take you around, get you loosened up! Perhaps even introduce you to a few friends of mine~. Then, I’ll show you what I mean! If I’m wrong, then I will certainly make tonight worth your while~” 

“What was that last part?” 

Your answer came in the form of a cracked snake whip, and a stern yet seductive coo from Violet. 

“Now, young man! Don’t dare keep Miss Violet waiting!” 

With a final slug of your skull and bones for courage, and the oddly exciting tingle of being ordered about a mature woman in sexy leather, you quickly follow Violet back into the teeming halls of the party. You shuffle your way past sexy nurses with himbo doctors, sexy cat girls, sexy witches, sexy mummies, sexy zombies, you even pass a sexy Dagonian at one point. 

All the while you walk alongside Deep Violet, following closely to her, as if she’s leading you on a leash. You can’t tell if the blush on your face is from the cocktail, the boyish pride of being walking out with a lady such as her, or embarrassment of being ordered around by a stranger dressed like an obscure leather-clad vigilante. 

Eventually, you two came to a large room, one that resembled a big dining hall, usually in rooms where huge villas and manors like this usually had. Though, the way it had been set up tonight, it looked like more of a dance club than anything else. Bright lights flashed on and off, removing the relative intimacy of the more private rooms you had been in before, colors of red, orange, blue, green, and white exploding in rapid succession across the teeming throng of dancing partygoers and ornate decorations of ghoulish and spooky creations . Some people were dancing wildly amongst each other, others were talking and laughing loudly against the walls, observing the mad crowd swaying back and forth to the music, while in between the waves of dancers and jokers waiters and waitress dressed in face paint carried trays of champagne glasses of colorful drinks to needed destinations, holding them high as if they were the most precious cargo among the wild grabbing hands that stole drinks when they weren’t looking. 

This was the heart of the party, where all the wild stories were made, where all the fantasies would come true. It was like looking at the open ocean of endless possibility, where if you stepped into the crowd anything could happen to you. 

And, seeing it, well, it understandably made you nervous. 

You follow Deep Violet into the swirling crowd, watching as she stepped among them like she was at home. She led you on, walking beside you now, a hand gently resting on your back to keep you moving forward. You feel the tips of her boots graze your ankles, the sound of her teasing voice encouraging you onward tickles your ear. Your eyes are drawn to the whip, holstered on her hip, every so often seeing it twitch and sway as if it was hungrily trying to escape. 

Suddenly, you stop, and Deep Violet looks at you, taking two cocktail glasses from a passing waitress and handing one to you. 

“What’s this for? In fact, I still don’t get what we’re doing here.” 

“Just relax, darling~. You need somewhere to fully immerse yourself in the excitement around you~. After all, we wouldn’t want you to be at the bar all night missing out on the fun~. Just have a drink or two and enjoy yourself~” 

Normally, you wouldn’t consider yourself a pushover. In fact, there was every chance you could just walk away and leave. But, maybe Violet had a point- you were kind of a stick-in-the-mud. You only did this just so you could say that you did. You had no actual plans of hooking up or anything. What was the good of going to an exclusive adults-only party if you were just going to stand and drink? 

Steeling yourself, you take a shot of...whatever the hell that was in the glass. It’s strong, burning, and tastes like vanilla and curacao mixed with rum. Violet smiles and pats your head- you oddly found yourself expecting that, and you worry you’ll become so used to it you’ll start nuzzling in her hand. 

“Good boy! Now then, is there anything you’d like to do? Just name it! Whatever desires you may have, feel free to act on them~. Or at least, in a way that wouldn’t get you beat up, I am off-duty tonight~” 

You think for a moment, wondering just what exactly it is you wanted to do. Maybe have a few more drinks with Miss Violet, or maybe get to know her more. Or, you could.... 

“Hey there, dahl...” came the voice of a man, poorly dressed as a gangster, a battered hat and a wine colored suit stained various foods and other unidentifiable substances you wish to not know about being his only outfit. His natural twangy accent of New Meridian tone mixed with several glasses of flowery drinks made his voice a grinding slur. “Ain’t we lookin’ fahne ta’night...” 

A burly hand shakily steadied itself on Violet’s shoulder, and you could just taste the stink of his cheap cologne and booze pouring off him. Violet apparently did too, and she turned away as best she could. The man didn’t notice however, making a drunken attempt at looking good as he slicked his already greased back hair into place and smirked in between a hiccup. 

“Why...why, uh, don’t yous and me share a private time, babe...? Lemme...lemme giv’ ya a little...little treat a’ my own...or maybe ya can giv’ me some treats, cause ya got plenty of cake don’tcha..?” 

The man placed his hand on Violet’s hip, making her cringe in disgust. Suddenly, the dominatrix-demon-superhero (you really considered finding out just what exactly Deep Violet was supposed to be), turned to you with a smirk, and pulled you close, suddenly burying your head into her soft, warm, breasts. In a moment, her hips start to sway side to side, and her feet move back and forth, From how she’s holding you, you have no choice but to follow her movements. 

“I’m sorry, dear, but I’m here with my date tonight, and he just asked me to dance~. Although I would love nothing more than to tie you up and have some hot leather fun with you, maybe that woman dressed as a sexy maid can give you some attention~” 

You can’t hear what the man says, due to your ears being massaged by a pound or so of soft supple titflesh, but he seems happy enough, and drunkenly stumbles, trips, and shuffles off through the partying revelers to the sexy maid by the punch fountain. 

After a few moments of being nuzzled into Deep Violet, she looks down at you in surprise, although she takes a moment to smirk down at you. 

“Well, aren’t we all comfortable~? I must admit it’s not the first time I’ve had a young strapping man like yourself get all cozy there~” 

She gently lifts you out and brushes you off, like a mother brushing dust from her son’s clothes. 

“Sorry about that. You wouldn’t believe how many drunks think I’m some caked-up floozy. That’s what was I meant earlier. That walking bag of booze would have probably passed out before we made it to bed and...are you alright?” 

You nod in sheepish embarrassment, noticing how red and hot your face was. You swallow back a lump in your throat and shake your head in a stupefied nod. 

“Y...yeah, just, uh...wow! It’s fine, just, give me a bit of heads-up next time?” 

Violet smiled again, continuing to keep her dance. You find yourself still moving in tune with her, carefully moving in-step with her. Your feet brush together on occasion, and you find yourself placing a hand on her side, balancing yourself so you could continue to move alongside her without tripping up. 

“My, seems you’re a very good dancer~.” Violet cooed, moving a hand to rest on your shoulder again. She spoke as if she found it adorable, yet not in a condescending way. It was a type of voice that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end, and a shiver down your back in a wave of sudden pleasure. “Have you ever danced with someone before~? You’re quite good at this~” 

“Oh, I do dance...well!” You backtrack, realizing how nerdy that made you sound. “I mean, in school. In gym, for physical education. Or I did, before I graduated, of course. Must have just, you know, picked it up!” 

As if eager to impress the older woman before you, you begin to pick up the dance a bit faster. You cautiously move your hand a bit closer to her hip, doing your best to keep in tempo with the music as you dance. 

“You know...” You say, looking up at Violet’s face again. Her cyan eyes twinkling behind her obscuring mask seemed so oddly familiar to you, even the way she spoke, so commanding and yet so enticing, seemed to ring a bell to you. “You remind me of someone too.” 

“Hmmm? I do? Who could that be?” 

“You might think I sound crazy, but you remind me of a teacher I hav...er, had. Her name’s Miss Victoria. Elizabeth Victoria. Sorry, I must sound so crazy even mentioning that...heh..” 

“No, no, darling~” Violet gave a comforting smile, gently moving her hand from your shoulder to cup your cheek. “It’s fine~. In fact, I do know that name myself, believe it or not~” 

“Oh? From who?” 

For a moment, the normal cool and seductive command of her eyes stopped, and she seemed to pause, as if the words she were looking for weren’t there. 

“Umm, let’s just say I have heard her about in the papers. Yes, in that article in the Meridian Gazette about how she personally raised fifty thousand bones for the school system!” 

The dominating and sensual tone of voice returned, but for a split second, you could swear you heard her voice falter. She takes another swig of her cocktail and smiles softly at you again, as if eager to discard the subject. 

“Mhmm, these cocktails are delicious~. It seems you’ve already finished yours~. I had no idea you enjoyed Bleached Bone, they’re quite strong~” 

You had forgotten about your glass, had you really drank all of that? You smile and shake your head, giving a more relaxed laugh. 

“Huh, guess I do. I think I’d like another actually” 

“Well, now, look who’s coming out of their shell~. Here, hold on a moment~” 

Pausing the intimate flow of your dance, Violet spots a waiter shuffling through the crowd, tray of cocktails and spirits high above his head. She leans over and stops him, taking two glasses from the tray and handing one to you. You take the glass with a bit more confidence this time, almost missing the dance you two shared. 

As the two of you drank and resumed your dance, the swaying and sashaying around through the hall seemed to grow a bit wilder. It was only getting later, and as the night drew on, more people were starting to feel the effects of the constant drinking and partying. It was the apex of the night, that moment where everything seemed to getting crazier and wilder. You and Violet had left the crowd, and found yourself in a more out of the way spot, sitting on a big comfortable couch in a conversation pit in another room. Despite the loud boisterous crowd outside, you and Violet were enjoying yourself. The room lit by the glow of candles in those gothic candelabras, a few empty cocktail glasses on the table, and the two of you engaged in a friendly conversation. 

You had to admit, you were feeling a bit more comfortable around her. Despite her domineering appearance, she was rather nice. She was polite, warm, caring- she even laughed at your jokes, and not in that shitty condescending way either. Okay, sure, she may have been a bit flirtatious here and there, reminding you of how cute you looked in your costume or pinching your cheeks just to make you all red, but hey, she was good company. 

“Say, this just may be the cocktails talking, but...” You sip down the rest of your Brain Stew cocktail, chewing down the gummy brain slipped inside. “...I’ve been wondering, Miss Violet, why exactly did you choose to spend the night with me? I mean, I know what you mean by quiet guys and all, but still. There’s probably a lot of guys here...” 

Violet put her glass down and laughed, placing a hand on your leg with a comforting squeeze. 

“Because, darling, there’s something I like about you. I mean, you had the guts to come here and try to get out of your shell, which at least is something to take pride in. It’s a sign of strength, being a man! Besides, you’ve proven yourself to be very good company anyway. Listening to an old woman like me ramble on and spend time with her than some barely dressed clown girl...” 

Violet did a dramatic pose, pretending like she was about to faint. She burst into laughter a moment later. 

“You’re not that old, Violet! Hell, you’re pretty attractive! If my friends could see me now, they’d want to kick my ass a week from Sunday how jealous they’d be.” 

“Awww! You’re a sweetie, you know that, Anon?” 

Violet giggled again, a gloved finger reaching over to tickle your chin. You can’t help but laugh in response, leaning to playfully push her back. Instead, your hand moves to land right on her breast, directly rubbing the rather warm, soft mound. 

You don’t squeeze. You don’t move your hand. In fact, you stood still, wondering what the hell you just did. 

“My, my, anon~….seems we’re getting a little bold, aren’t we~?” 

You pull your hand back, hoping she wasn’t going to be pissed. 

“Uh...sorry! I didn’t mean that! I meant to push you...not like hard, but...um...” 

“Anon, don’t worry~! I certainly couldn’t get mad at a cutie like you~. But, I’d rather you wait until I give you permission first~” 

What. 

For a second, you wonder if she’s kidding around, and in the next moment she’s going to stomp on you with those heels. Instead, she looks at you as if considering something, shaking her head as if in thought. Her hand still lingers on your leg, drawing slow circles around on it. 

“It’s not your fault. People tend to become a bit more...untamed when around me~. Pheromones, part of the Deep Violet attire~. And combined with all those cocktails you’ve been drinking, well, I’m surprised you managed to keep your clothes on~!” 

“Phero...what do you mean?” 

“Tell me, Anon, are you feeling a bit...light-headed~?” 

Now that she mentions it, you’ve been feeling a bit tipsy, what with the few cocktails you’ve been pounding. You could walk and say the alphabet and all that jazz, but you did feel rather funny. It’s like your head feels half in a haze, clouded with thoughts that seemed to dance the line between nonsensical and the somewhat erotic. In a moment, the idea of placing your hand on those soft, full breasts and taking a luscious squeeze floated by the idea of falling asleep on the couch and hoping the homeowners didn’t come looking for you. 

“Now that you mention it....a bit. Not, like, super drunk or anything, just feeling kinda hazy?” 

Violet smiles a bit wider, a flash of what could be described as a dominating giggle slipping past her lips. She pats her lap invitingly, her hand moving to gingerly grasp yours in a light firm squeeze. 

“Well now, we certainly can’t have you stumbling around all drunk! It wouldn’t be good for you! Here, why don’t you just rest your head down on my lap and relax a few moments?” 

“Er...Miss Violet, that’s a...nice offer, believe me, but....” 

“Anon, I don’t remember giving you a choice~’ She cooed in a stern, yet playful, sing-song voice. “Come now, just lay that weary head down for me, okay~?” 

With that tone of voice that sent shivers of either fear or pleasure up your spine, you quickly move to lay your head down on her lap. 

And to your surprise, you find it’s rather comforting to be like this. 

Not in THAT way, of course-at least you think it’s not like that. All you know is that you had two or three more cocktails of some spooky named drink and your head was rather comfortable, all nuzzled up in her lap. 

Her soft, comfortable lap. Even with the leather leotard she wore, your head couldn’t help but nuzzle itself onto her knees. You could smell the aroma of high-end perfume on her, the subtle warmth of crushed jasmine and orchid teasing your nose as you rest your head. Her fingers slowly curl and twirl around your locks of hair, or brush against the pale make-up of your vampire costume in these long lazy strokes. You could even hear her humming softly, her soft whispering blocking out the sounds of dancing and music outside. 

Your eyes feel heavy, the weight of their eyelids dragging them down. You do your best to keep them open, but the sensations of Violet’s experienced fingers rolling along your hair so lazily and the warm, soothing humming of her voice seems to lull you into a deep, dreaming reverie, one that closes over you like that of a predator down on its prey. 

“...Viela, come on~. Don’t you think he’ll hear us~?” 

“Aww, but look at him, Amora~. Violet was right~. He certainly is quite the cutie~” 

The sound of sultry, mature voices stir you awake, as does the feeling of an unexpected warmth on your back. Your eyes slowly creep open, taking in the sight of a woman’s figure before you. 

At first, you expect it’s Miss Violet, but then, as your senses return to you, you instantly realize this isn’t the woman you’ve been spending the party with. 

Behind you is a woman that reminds you of one those goddesses you read about in ancient lore and fantasy. She’s dressed in what you could make out to be blue bodypaint and long hair dyed blue like the depths of the sea. A fake gold chained spanned the bridge of her nose to her left ear. Her breasts barely kept in place by her costume, absolute cleavage plunging down all the way to her navel. Your head rests snugly on her kneeled lap, her fingers curling around through your hair, and the scent of incense poured from her, a soothing aroma that seemed so alien to you right now. 

In front of you, is a woman in an elegant gown, you speculate it to easily be the most expensive costume here. The red-violet color alone immediately identifies itself as regal, but it's the meticulous spider-web patterns of golden silk stitching that identifies the trademark of the late Queen Nancy (may the mother rest her soul). Perhaps a tad macabre, but she wears it well. Her raven black hair barely hides a rosy, excited smirk as she gazes over you and her partner stroking you. 

“Oh, he’s awake~. Thank goddess, I was actually getting a bit bored of waiting for him~.” 

“And start all of the fun without him~?” cooed the woman in blue, giving a playful pout as she pulls you close. Her breasts nuzzle the top of your head, making you jump up in alert surprise. “From what Violet said, he really needs a good time~!” 

You leap up to your feet, or you would have, had you not realized that the Queen Nancy-costumed woman was straddling your legs keeping you in place. The woman giggled flirtatiously, seeking you try to jump up. 

“What’s the matter, sweetheart~? Scared~? We won’t hurt a little hair on your head~!” 

The woman, you identify as Amora, leans over to plant a kiss on your forehead, leaving a particular shade of purple lipstick on your forehead- Canopian Midnight, a favorite of Queen Nancy’s. 

“W...where am I? What happened?” 

The blue goddess woman, who you assumed is Viela, holds you tighter, her blue bodypaint glowing in the candles that fill the room. Her eyes shimmer red, contacts as part of the costume that give her quite an illustrious look. 

“We’re Violet’s friends~. We’re surprised she didn’t tell you sooner~. She called us to come meet you, but you were fast asleep~! Like a little boy~.” 

You remember she mentioned friends earlier. You just didn’t expect them to be so...attractive and open towards you like this. 

“Where is Miss Violet anyway?” 

Viela answers, letting you sit up a bit more, until you could feel her plush blue breasts slip against your back, barely contained by her costume seem eager to envelope your head. Her accent, which you recall as being Dragon Kingdom in tone, pours into your ear- like a goddess speaking to a subject 

“She’s just getting ready~. After all, we do have to make sure you have a good night, don’t we~?” 

“Oh, indeed~…" purrs Amora, her voice as regal as Nancy’s, but much more teasing. “Miss Violet was very excited to have a young, studly man to join us for tonight’s festivities~.” 

She leaned in, fingertips slipping up and down your chest in long broad strokes. It’s only then you realize your vampire costume has been stripped off leaving you in only your boxers and t-shirt. 

“Festivities?” 

“Aren’t you excited, little boy~?” coos Viela, her breath hot against your ear, her curvy body nuzzling and grinding against your back. “I’m sure any young man such as yourself would kill to spend a night with Deep Violet and her entourage~” 

“Violet said you were a very sweet boy~” sang Amora, teasingly slipping the top of her royal dress to her shoulders, letting it fall to her arms length. A lacy black bra peeked out, in which you could see the swell of a perfect, smooth D-cup breast, to which Amora slyly lets her fingers run across, making it jiggle a bit for your eyes. “And you don’t want to disappoint your elders, don’t you~?” 

“Please, Amora, don’t make him think he’s going to play with a few old women~…" Viela rolled her eyes, casting a smirk at her partner, one hand moving to tease the other woman’s breasts while another hand gently guided your hand to her hips. Befitting of her goddess costume, she did have a nice pair of birthing hips. A gasp caught in your throat as your fingers danced over the smooth firm thighs. “Besides, we’re old enough to be this young man’s mother~….” 

Amora’s voice rolled to a low giggle, her hand gently tugging at Viela’s bra to let a small bit of pink nipple escape hard, perky, practically begging for some lips to wrap around and suckle the sweet milk inside, to which the other woman responded with an eager moan. She gave Amora’s hips a slow rub, followed by a quick spank on the woman’s firm, perky rear. Then, you and Amora let out a moan together, you cooing as you felt nimble fingers glide over your boxers. 

“Wouldn’t you like that though, darling~?” Amora giggled. “Having three mommies to play and take good care of you~? What’s the term today, milf~? Some eager mature women who want nothing more than to take a nubile man and make sure he’s loved all over~?” 

“Oooh, I think he’d love it~” snickered Viela, giving both of you a gentle kiss, one on your forehead and another deep hot kiss with Amora-making sure you saw every moment. “I’m sure he’d love a nice pair of breasts nuzzling him, or get to have his face buried in a pair of wide hips~. Oooh, perhaps we could do a bit of roleplay~? The young man breaks into an adults-only Halloween party in the midst of a wild orgy and must prove himself to be let out~…" 

You remain silent. Not out of fear- well, okay perhaps a bit out of the human concern that you may very well have been kidnapped and they are going to sell your kidneys to a Medici black market concern- but of sheer surprise. Here you are, sandwiched between two hot, and eager, women, dressed like a sexy motherly queen and a teasing Dragon Kingdom goddess, egging you onto to join them in a hot three-way. 

You open your mouth to get a word in, something, ANYTHING, but are instead interrupted by the sharp crack of a whip. 

“That’s enough, girls!” 

From out of the darkness, was Deep Violet, Pazuzu Whip in her hand twitching and coiling around her arm. In her other hand, a single lit candle, hot wax dripping onto her heeled boots. Immediately the two women stop fondling you, allowing you to breathe. Violet, hips swaying almost so temptingly you can’t help but follow them with your eyes, comes over to you. 

“My apologies, Anon~. I hope these two didn’t get too ahead of themselves~…" She gave a stern glance at Amora and Viela, who bow their heads in respect to their master. 

“Violet...Miss Violet...what the hell is going on?” 

“Language, Anon. I don’t appreciate swearing~” Deep Violet said with a sudden command, making you hush up for a moment. It reminded you of Ms. Victoria for some reason, the way she spoke with such strong command. It was like in 9th period history, where she could silence the entire class with one look. 

“Miss Vic...I mean, Miss Violet...I’m not sure what’s happening...is everything okay?” 

Once again that warm smile spread itself behind her leather eye mask, her horns twitching in delight. 

“Everything is fine, Anon, dear~. You’ve nothing to be afraid of~. I apologize for scaring you, but I assumed you would like a nice surprise to get the night really going~. I do wish they kept your outfit on~...” 

“I thought we were having a good time just you and me though...?” 

“We were! Believe me, Anon, I would never use anyone like that~. When I meant I found something special in you, I knew you would be a perfect guest for a...private party I arranged tonight~.” 

“So...you were scouting for a guy to come join your sex party?” 

“It may sound like that...” Violet nodded, her tone of voice free of any manipulation or deceit. “Rather, I was looking for someone sweet and attentive, someone who would show the love and care and excitement to my....domineering control. It wasn’t like I picked you out to be used like some common boy toy, far from it. What I wanted was someone to join us, to indulge in the side of passion that New Meridian has long forgotten~” 

“What?” 

“Anon...do you really think this is just a costume~? Do you really believe some random woman would dress up as a now-obscure vigilante~? Or, maybe, just maybe, there is indeed a real Deep Violet~? One who wants to show the city the passion and emotion in her crime-fighting ways~? A vigilante hero who wants to reward the sweet and innocent with tender love, and punish those who deserve it with a sharp crack of a stinging whip and tight hot chains~?” 

“W...wait a minute, do you mean...?” 

The Pazuzu Whip suddenly lunged forward, a golden snake curling around you like a chain, pulling you close to Deep Violet’s face. 

“Yes, anon~. I AM Deep Violet~...and I offer you a chance to be a part of my innermost...party~” 

A real superhero. A real goddess-damn superheroine. And she was basically offering you to spend a night of passion with her and two of her devoted servants. This had to be a dream, had it? You were drunk, asleep on that couch, going to wake up any second now and book it out of the house into the early morning dawn. 

Were you? 

“I choose YOU, Anon, not for some twisted little fling, but to give you an experience that will truly open your mind. You won’t be nervous, nothing to be afraid of. What I offer you is the chance to enjoy a night free of any judgement or concern~. A night where a sweet young man like you can get the discipline to be a good young man, and the reward of pure bliss~” 

At that, Violet snaps her fingers, and the Queen and Goddess step off the couch, standing on either side of you. Their breasts on either side of your face, blue paint and golden jewelry on one side and black lace and royal elegance on the other. Violet’s hand cups your cheek, and she speaks to you soothingly and softly. 

“If not, well, you’re free to leave any time~. Despite what you may think, I certainly have no plan to force you~. It’s your choice, Anon.” 

You think for a moment. All of your life was clouded by quietness, sheepishness, fear. Hell, you almost didn’t make it not because of Miss Victoria’s extra credit, but by your own d fear. If you hadn’t met Deep Violet- THE Deep Violet- you probably would have spent the night at the bar, hiding away in your costume until you booked it with some beer and a few snacks and a made-up story to tell your friends. 

You close your eyes and think for a moment. 

“Deep Violet, ma’am...?” 

“Yes, Anon?” 

You lean up and kiss her. Oh goddess, how sweet her lips tasted. Cocktails of all flavors have tinted her purple lips to an intoxicating flavor, how soft and plump they were, how they melted on yours with some surprise that joined with surprised delight. You almost wanted to slip your tongue to her, but she pulls away, but slowly, instead smirking at you. 

“Well done, young man~!” 

There was a snap of her fingers. 

“Amora, the lights, darling~. And Viela, please, make our guest more comfortable~” 

The last thing you saw before the lights dimmed, was Violet’s leotard fall to the floor, and the feeling of her nude body brush on yours as your boxers fell away, revealing your already eager member quivering for discipline and release. 

…............................................................. 

“Anon, thank you again for staying late to help clean these boards. They get so dirty each day, and I simply can’t find the time to clean them!” 

“Hey, no problems, Miss Victoria. I had nothing going on anyway so I thought I’d stick around.” 

You smile, washing the blackboard clean with the wet rag. Miss Victoria offers a gentle smile as she fixes her glasses. 

“I’m surprised you even have the time, Anon. From what your friends gossip about, you said you had quite a wild Halloween.” 

You chuckle, shaking your head as your teacher shares a small laugh. You remember that night vividly, every touch, every sensation, the feeling of being bound, the oil massages, the final kiss Deep Violet gave you as the sun rose up. You stumbled home that night, told your folks you stayed with a friend, and fell asleep the rest of the day. You kept it all secret, but you made it sound like you had a real kegger to your friends. 

Getting hammered and fighting a guy who looked like Beowulf may have been a bit much though. 

“What did you do on Halloween, Miss Victoria? If you don’t mind me asking?” 

“Oh, nothing much. Graded some papers, attended a friend’s Halloween party to be polite, nothing much.” 

The teacher fixes some papers and tests on her desk, before her phone rings. 

“Excuse me, Anon. I have to take this. When you’re done washing up, feel free to leave. Have a good night, Anon, and remember: the Effects on the Renoirs and Art essay is due Monday!” 

“It’ll be the first one on your desk, Miss Victoria! Have a good night!” 

As Miss Victoria leaves the room, you swear you could hear her mention the name Vienna, or Vietta? You consider it could have been Viela, but the idea quickly escapes your mind, though the lurid images still remain. 

Soon, you finish cleaning the chalkboards and taking down the Halloween décor she had kept up in the room, placing it in the bin to be stored for later. As you walk over to your backpack, you see a note pinned on the front. 

It’s in lavender paper, and written in Miss Victoria’s handwriting. 

“ANON- THANK YOU FOR THE FUN NIGHT. VIELA AND AMORA WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOU AGAIN, AS OF COURSE WOULD I. PERHAPS WE COULD ARRANGE ANOTHER NIGHT, THAT IS, IF YOU CONTINUE TO RECIEVE GOOD GRADES IN MISS VICTORIA’S CLASS. ALSO, DON’T LIE TO GET INTO PARTIES. IT IS QUITE UNBECOMING OF SUCH A FINE YOUNG MAN LIKE YOURSELF. SEE YOU SOON, MY DARLING BOY~” 

“MISTRESS D. VIOLET”


End file.
